


On the 31st Day of RWBY, Bumbleby Gave to Meeeee

by hollyjollyturnabout



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Merry Christmas. I'm gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyjollyturnabout/pseuds/hollyjollyturnabout
Summary: A challenge that no one asked me to do, where I write one little blurb of fan fiction a day for the whole month of December. Some of these will be bangers, and some will definitely not be. These will all be winter themed, with the prompts at the beginning! You at home can try this if you, too, want to suffer through the jolliest month of the year.





	1. First Frost

December 1st: First Frost

“Yang, you’re NOT telling me that you forgot the key, right?”

Yang, who was standing at the door and blocking Blake’s view off with her body as she fiddled around with the doorknob, pulled away slowly, a sheepish grin on her face. She held up a gloved hand, showing the bent bobby pin in it with a guilty look.

“Sorry, Chiming Bells-adonna. Looks like we’re stuck out here until Ruby gets home. Unless you want to head to your place?”

Blake sighed, sticking her hands in her pockets, the movement fast and angry. “No, it’s fine. I just love standing out in negative degree temperatures for hours.”

Yang scoffed, stepping down from her spot on top of the small porch. Her bright yellow hair shone like a beacon, even in the dark hallway of their apartment complex. The only light seemed to be coming from a haphazard blinking lights display a few doors down. “At least we’re inside!”

“Yeah. The fact that it’s negative degrees INSIDE your apartment complex is the thing that I hate about this scenario. At least in there we can crank up the heat.”

“Hey, we’re both out here. Might as well try to have a good time, right?” Yang asked jovially, poking at the buttons on Blake’s overcoat. Blake darted her head to the side, swatting away Yang’s hand. Yang reached a hand out to turn her head back, but the black-haired woman turned completely around, facing the rest of the hallway.

Yang tilted her head, her expression darkening. “Look, you want to go to someone else’s apartment and ask for their heat, fine. Go for it. I’m staying out here.”

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

Blake huffed and walked down the hallway. After a few pointed seconds of staring angrily, Yang’s face relaxed into a vaguely fond, then disappointed look. She leaned her back against the wall across from her door, and sighed, pulling at the sleeves of her hoodie. Her legs started to slowly give out, moving her butt closer and closer to the ground until she sat with a muffled ‘thump.’ She pulled out her phone and refreshed her email a few times. Then checked her texts. Then went on Youtube to check if any of her favorite exercise teachers had any ‘Stave off those Thanksgiving calories’ workouts. One did, and she was about to click it, before noticing that it said ‘Thanksgiving calorie burning - with the BF!’

Uuuuuuuuugh. She tossed her phone down in front of her. She really didn’t need to be thinking about that right now.

She considered texting Ruby. Eh, probably not. She was off campus playing with the Quidditch team, and would be for the next couple hours. Yang chuckled. _What an inspiration that girl was._

After a few minutes of silence and picking at pieces of her coat, she felt a bump on her side. She looked down and saw… a paper airplane. She unfolded it and saw a little note on it.

‘Can we not fight?’

Yang sighed and looked down the hallway. She noticed a small figure, leaning against the wall, same as her. She was shivering, and Yang stood up instantly. Her hot-headed, grudge-keeping brain couldn’t quite keep up with her feet as she moved down the hallway, picking up speed as she went. Blake looked up and raised her eyebrows in shock, and as she did, Yang kept up her speed, barrelling into the ground by Blake’s side and opening up her arms.

Blake leaned into her, still shivering. She was covering her eyes, and Yang could see wet cheeks and a red nose. She hugged her closer.

From the mass of black coats and cold hands, a few whispered words could be heard in the silent hallway.

“That was a stupid fight.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry. I was… rude. And mean.”

A snort.

“Okay, even if you were, I shouldn’t have bugged you with it while you were freezing.”

“Okay, we were both idiots. Let’s agree on that.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“...”

“...”

“I should call Ruby. I can’t feel my fingers.”

“No, REALLY?!”


	2. Coco for Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot-cocoa related plot for day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaaaaa guys, oops! Turns out that life really didn't want me to get an update up this weekend, so to make up for it, have a long one today! Tomorrow will (hopefully) have two more short ones, and then we'll get back on track! "But that's only 30!" you say. Fear not! I will be putting one up on New Years' Day as a final story, so we have a jolly ol' 31 fics! Enjoy this one!

It was the stupid whipped cream and marshmallows. Those were gonna be her undoing. Yang was sure of it.

The day had started out pretty simply. It’s not like she had PLANNED to get her day ruined when a tall, heavily-bundled up girl walked into the coffee shop, a backpack strapped around her and two gloved hands holding out a Starbucks Rewards card. She took the order, same as any other, taking note that the girl was a) sweet-looking (not like in the ‘damn, I’d take a bite of that’ way, but the ‘aw, this girl seems like she genuinely cares if I don’t get a tip’ kind of way), b) soft-spoken (which may have just been from Yang’s family’s tendancy to be ‘loud-spoken’ and from permanent ear damage as a result of it), and c) a sucker for sweet things. She watched the girl eye the display case of pastries and cakes for a solid minute before deciding to just get a hot cocoa.

And then Yang opened her dumb, oversized mouth and asked “Do you want whipped cream and marshmallows on that?”

The girl initially started to shake her head, perhaps intending to show mercy on Yang’s innocent, well-meaning soul. Then, something changed as her gaze flicked up, meeting Yang’s stare with two bright, hazel eyes. She gave Yang an unreadable look, somewhere between nervousness and amusement, her red mouth twisting into a shy smile.

“Sure.”

Yang almost missed it, so focused on the high arch of her cheekbones and the smattering of freckles across her nose. Her nose was still a little red from the chilly weather outside, and downy flakes of snow clung to her black hair, giving the effect of a tiara made of snowflakes. How did it do that? Yang’s hair only ended up wet a-

“Hello? Did you hear me?”

Yang responded eloquently to her transition back to reality by yelling **“AGATAPA!”** and fumbling the plastic cup she was holding. She bounced it up, her hand still failing to do even the most basic catch, and caught it neatly in her other hand.

It felt warmer than usual. _Huh._ Yang looked down, and her heart nearly gave out when she realized that mystery girl had caught it as well.

She pulled the cup back to her chest as if the contact burned, when it had instead sent jolts of electricity up her arms, like the girl was the conduit for a lightning strike. Mystery girl looked surprised, like she was somehow also dealing with the effects of electricity passing through her.

 _She probably thinks you’re weird and stupid and don’t know how to do your job, you odd gremlin woman,_ Yang thought. She wrote down the instructions on the cup and managed to ask, “Can I get a name?”

“Blake,” the customer responded, looking a bit confused and... amused. How dare she. This was HER fault. Yang managed to write up to “Bla” before realizing that she was writing on the cup upside down. Figuring that that was about the best she could make it to, she finished the name, turned her failure cup over, and said, “Your drink will be ready soon.”

And Blake had the AUDACITY to wink and say “I look forward to it,” in that same soft-spoken, shy way. Who even says that? Who looks forward to receiving coffee from some klutz cashier who can’t even write the name down right? And here she was, grinning like she knew something the barista didn't. Unbelievable. Yang turned a wonderful shade of crimson and managed a grunt of agreement before tapping one of the baristas at a coffee-maker. The barista looked over to her, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah?” She said.

“Move aside. I’m making this one.”

“Why?” She said, obviously confused. Yang chuckled, because she didn’t know why, either.

Thinking fast, she replied, “I messed up the name, and if I give this to someone else, they’ll screw it up. Just let me make it, Weiss.”

“Or you could just tell me the name. I’m not an idiot, I can remember a name for two minutes.” God, she was making this difficult. Yang ended up pointing towards the cash register as a confused customer looked towards the squabbling co-workers.

“People are _lining up_ , Weiss. Just let me make the hot chocolate.”

“Take care of your line! When did this become my problem?”

“No, you take care of _your_  line!”

Weiss threw up her arms in bewilderment, but moved away from the machine, huffing and grumbling as she did so. “You’re such a weirdo, Xiao Long.”

Yang finished the hot chocolate in record time, probably to spite the situation she was put into. She could do her job, dammit, just not when certain mystery girls show up with black waves of hair and cute button noses. She placed it on the counter, calling the name a bit louder than usual, sudden nervousness causing her voice to crack. The girl, who had taken a spot at a nearby table, jumped a bit in her seat, her eyes jerking up to meet Yang’s.

_Oh no. Here comes the anxiety again._

Yang held out the cup like it’s being physically pushed away from her center, determined to not let Blake get too close to her and start messing with her head again. Blake, with a quirked eyebrow, took the cup, giving Yang a confused “thank you?” as she moved back to her table. She took the lid off cautiously, stretching her neck as far away from the cup as she could, as if Yang had delivered her a bomb or an April Fool’s gift that would puff up in her face. When she found that all that sits there is a small island of whipped cream dotted with marshmallows, she grinned widely.

And then she started _doing it._

She daintily picked up a marshmallow, scraped it across the whipped cream top of the hot cocoa, and lazily placed it on her tongue, waiting a few moments before closing her mouth and chewing. She opened her book back up, and repeated this process a few more times. She once even smeared a bit of whipped cream across her lips, and her pink tongue jutted out to lick up the remains, swirling around her lips before darting back inside her mouth. She remained fully engrossed in her book as she munched away on the marshmallows.

Yang, meanwhile, was having a small crisis, her hands gripped white-knuckled against the counter as she watched this display, enraptured and delighted and panicking. Her eyes bugged out, her breathing was ragged, and thoughts of things that Yang wouldn’t dream of uttering started to flicker through her brain in quick succession. Her stomach flipped over twice, and she was suddenly very happy that she missed out on breakfast this morning. She looked, naturally, like a mess, and she coughed rather loudly to try to disguise these unfortunate symptoms.

Which is why it was _just fantastic_ that Blake took that moment to look up at her. Yang caught her eyes, her vision starting to blur a bit as she began hyperventilating.

_Can’t you just do something normal for once? She’s gonna start getting concer- Oh no oh god she’s standing up. She’s still looking at me. Maybe she wants napkins?_

Blake’s expression changed from one of confusion and concern to one reminiscent of the cat getting the cream.

_She does not want napkins oh god._

She stood up from the chair, closing her book, all while maintaining a look of cool confidence and staring right back at Yang. Her hands deftly grabbed the hot chocolate, and her heels clacked against the linoleum as she walked to the counter.

“Excuse me… Yang?”

Hearing that nearly caused a full scale aneurism, but Yang’s higher powered brain functions worked well enough to remind her, _You’re wearing a name tag._

“Uh, yes… Blake?” _Smooth one there, Casanova._

Blake put a hand over her mouth for a moment, looking to the side as she seemed to decide what to say. She looked back to Yang for a moment, then at her drink. Then, with a deft movement that left Yang utterly unprepared to handle it, her finger slid across the top of the whipped cream pile. Her eyes darted back up to Yang’s, and Yang gulped, noticing in her peripherals that the cream was starting to fall down her finger. _Oh god. Oh gooooood._

Blake’s gaze went to her finger. She managed an “Oops,” that sounded incredibly insincere, and then her tongue darted out, tracing a long, wet line up her finger, catching all the whipped topping in one smooth stroke. As for the dollop on the tip of her finger, she stuck her finger into her mouth, closing her eyes as she swirled her tongue around it, and releasing it with a clean ‘pop!’ She opened her eyes to a half-lidded stare, chuckling to herself and practically purring the words, “That’s _really good_ whipped cream. Do you guys source it locally?”

This basically sounded like white noise to Yang, whose heart was beating at approximately AAAAAAAAAAAH beats per minute. Her mouth, now dry, managed a noise that sounded a little like a dying frog, somewhere between a gurgle and a squeak. Blake leaned in, her eyes widening a bit, as if she was serious about getting an answer out of this disaster human.

_It has got to be illegal to eat whipped cream like that._

“It has got to be what?”

 _OH GOD I SAID THAT OUT LOUD._ Yang let out a series of loud stutters as she continued to stare at Blake, cursing her terrible brain-to-mouth filter. This was the end. This had to be the end.

And somehow, miraculously, it wasn’t. Because Blake started laughing. Really, really laughing. She put her hand on her stomach, her mouth opening wide as she barked out laughter that didn’t seem like it suited her, but, Yang thought, totally did. Yang decided, resolutely, that she wanted to hear that noise every day for the rest of her life.

Tears started springing to Blake’s eyes as she finished laughing, putting her hand on the counter to steady herself. “You… you’re hilarious. Really, illegal?”

Yang, suddenly feeling a jolt of bravery course through her like a shot of caffeine, replied, “Y-yeah, illegal. That was way too… cream-y. You haven’t even drank the hot cocoa yet.”

Blake leaned in, pulling something out of her coat pocket that Yang hadn’t seen before. It was a napkin, with a phone number and a heart written in black sharpie. Her heart leaped into her throat, and she took it, sliding it into her work apron and looking up with astonishment.

Blake blushed a bit, the color staining her cheeks and ears a lovely pink. The smattering of freckles across her face looked a bit darker now. Yang wanted to count all of them at once, while also kissing them. _Shit._

“Can I tell you something?” _You could tell me everything. You could tell me what makes the universe and how humanity is falling into a cavern of black abyss and I would hang on literally every word._

“S-sure.”

“I don’t even really like hot cocoa.”

“You don’t WHAT NOW?”

Blake giggled, cupping Yang’s cheek for a moment before lowering her hand and pointing to the piece of napkin sticking out of her apron. “Call me, and you can find out what I do like. How about that?”

Yang managed to say the word “Okay” with all the gravitas and charm of a twelve year old boy starting puberty, and Blake giggled again, giving her a little wave as she grabbed her book, put it in her bag, and walked out of the Starbucks.

Yang turned around from the counter, grabbed the napkin from her pocket, and bounced around on her feet, squealing happily as she read the number again and again. At least, she did until an apron was flung into her face. She pulled it off of her head and read the nametag.

“Weiss, come on!” She yelled.

“I’M TAKING MY BREAK NOW, YOU GAY IDIOT.”


	3. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The classic tale of two people snowed in to a building. (Another College AU, I know, but look-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a twofer, so look out for the next chapter, coming up either later tonight or tomorrow! Sorry I'm so behind, real life is beating me over the head with a newspaper! Happy Holi-gays!

“Uh… excuse me?”

Blake jumped at the sudden voice, lifting her head from the book that she was napping on. It was opened to Chapter 5, which was 3 behind what she was supposed to be on by this time. Dammit. She vaguely remembered starting to read this in the library, making it to the beginning of the chapter on historically oppressed writers in the 1860s, and… not much else. She scrubbed away some of the drool from her cheek and looked up, muttering out a “Huh?”

“Um, you’re really not supposed to be here,” said the blurry yellow mass in front of her. Blake shoved some hair out of her face and looked up, seeing… woah.

The woman in front of her was wreathed in golden waves of hair, dark blue eyes wide and full of concern. She wore a white blazer over an orange top, and as Blake’s eyes wandered down, she saw long legs covered by a pair of dark denim jeans, all leading to black boots that had snow stuck to the top and sides. The woman looked a little waterlogged, from the ice hanging off of her hair to the wet cuffs of her jeans. She held a black laptop bag with a swirling gold pattern on the front, coming together in the center to form a series of Chinese characters. Blake looked back up at her, and realizes that there was probably a question she was supposed to answer.

“Uh… hi, I’m Blake.”

The woman laughed, which meant that Blake had answered the wrong question. “Nice to meet you, Blake. I’m Yang Xiao Long, but you can call me Yang. You go here?”

Blake nodded, readjusting her headband as she stretched her arms out. “Yeah, I’m a senior in the English department.”

One of Yang’s eyebrows shot up. “English department? Nice. Hear they give out less homework than the Exercise Science program. I’m a TA there, if you were wondering.”

_I’m wondering a lot more than where you work. Particularly, why you woke me up._

Yang abruptly stood a little taller, looking out the window and cursing. “Oh man, that snow is coming down pretty fast. I must have lost track of time.”

Blake turned towards the window as well, starting to get her body back into working order. “Huh? What do you mean?”

Yang ran out of the room. Which was just great, you know, when you wanted to ask someone a very important question. Blake grumbled to herself, but picked up her bag and started following her down the hallway. When she finally found the woman, she was pounding on a door, shoving at the push bar and kicking the bottom. Her blazer lay in a puddle of water on the floor.

Well, this was going to present a problem.

“Excuse me, what are you doing, Miss Xiao Long?”

“CALL! ME! YANG!” Yang responded, each word punctuated by a hard push at the doors with her shoulders. After no progress was made, she swore, loudly, and rubbed at her arms, which looked a bit red and raw. She started to shiver, looking around for her blazer. Upon realizing that it was now soaked, she swore again, louder this time.

Blake started to take her hoodie off, but Yang put up a hand. “Don’t bother, I-I just gotta call for someone to get us.”

“What do you mean? Why can’t we get out the door, did maintenance lock it or something?”

Yang chuckled bitterly and pointed. “Oh, I wish.”

Blake looked to the doors, a bit more clear now that the sleep had been blinked out of her eyes, and saw… white. Just a solid wall of white. 

She groaned. A snow-in, really? With this woman I don’t know? She looked back over to the blonde TA, who seemed to be having the same line of thinking, if her expression was any indication. Blake sighed and looked towards the front desk of the library. She tilted her head when she saw a flash of color on the counter. A small red box… Could it be?

“Hey, Ms. Xi- Yang, you ever played 2 player uno?”

Yang’s face brightened up, then slid into a cheesy grin. “Don’t you mean dos?”

Blake groaned, but a smile slid it’s way onto her face as well. Maybe this wouldn’t be the worst way to spend a December day.


	4. Snowed In: Part Dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the snow-in adventure. Where will this snow-covered library adventure take them? Read to find out!

And so the two of them started a game of uno. Then two, then three. Two person uno was an interesting experience, and at one point they attempted to mix in the rules of go fish, to both of their utter confusion and amusement. Turns out the ‘Draw 4’ card did not count as a 4 of any color, much to Yang’s annoyance.

“But that’s such bullsh-crap!”

“Yang, I’m 22. You can swear around me, it’s fine.”

“Oh, thank god.”

They moved on to a game of charades after that, pulling magazines and books from off the racks, finding a random word, and attempting to act it out. It worked pretty well for a short time, before words like “Kazakhstan” and “Centrifugal force” started to show up, mostly because neither of them knew where Kazakhstan was or what centrifugal force was. (Blake thought it was something from Star Wars, which apparently was not the case).

“Pretty sure it’s physics.”

“Pretty sure you’re not a TA for physics.”

“That’s so rude, Blake!”

Blake smiled back, like she had been for the past few hours. Yang was… loud. Boisterous. A little full of herself, but also unafraid to be so unbelievably open and kind to someone she had just met. It was like a breath of fresh air, honestly. English majors took themselves way too seriously, and the past few people she’d flirted with at bars just weren’t this funny.

Wait… flirted with? Was this flirting? What was flirting? Was it playing games for hours in an abandoned library during a snow-in? Was it laughing at the way her nose crinkled up, or her determination to get a right answer even when the question was ridiculous? Was it considering getting an exercise science minor just to talk to her more?

Was it flashing her ‘Bi-Pride’ bracelet a little more than necessary, and trying to gauge her reaction? Blake tried that twice, once when she was reaching for a book by leaning heavily on Yang rather than just asking her to move (hey, no one said she was a saint), and once was in the middle of a game of chess.

Yang actually caught sight of it that time, and moved her rook with the slightest hint of a smirk. “Nice bracelet.”

Blake knew this was the moment of truth. That was a sign, right? Get on in there and ask! She moved her bishop, then leaned over the table, determined to finally bring it up and ask, when Yang said, “When do you think the snow-plow’s coming?”

Blake sunk back into her seat, grumbling something that sounded like an “I don’t know” if it was spoken through a layer of cotton. Yang shrugged, pointing to the board and studying it for a few moments. She moved another piece, then sighed. “Is this a good time to tell you I don’t know how to play chess?” She asked.

Despite her small defeat, Blake chuckled. “Don’t worry, I think there’s some books we can read about it.”

“But I don’t want to read.”

“Yang, we’re in a library,” Blake said fondly, trying to hide a laugh behind her hand.

“Yeah, but that means we’re totally surrounded! I don’t want to give in to what ‘The Man’ tells me to do!”

“Wow, you _actually_ did the air quotes for that.”

“The air quotes mean that ‘The Man’ can’t hear me. It’s a protective measure. Hey, quit laughing at me! 'The Man' is gonna hear you!”

\---

After a few hours of rummaging through old card catalogues, finding out there was a movie section, watching several 15-minute clips of terrible movies, heading through the lost and found and putting on a fashion show, and collapsing on the couch and talking, Blake and Yang were probably ready to establish a blood bond with each other and go onto the next plane of reality together. Blake laid her head in Yang’s lap, while she played with Blake’s hair with long, calloused fingers. _How did they get so calloused? She must work out. Explains those nice abs I saw when she tried on that crop top._

Blake’s face heated up a bit at the thought of seeing Yang like that. She was a TA, it would be weird… but they weren’t even in the same department, right? And she was probably around her age…

“What’s troubling you, Blake Eyed Peas?”

Blake smacked her arm away, mumbling ‘dumb nickname’ and grinning up at her. Yang stuck out her tongue, and _winked._

_Uh oh._

Blake started to clear her throat, maybe trying to bring something else up. However, her body wasn’t quite responding the way she had planned. It started leaning up, instead.

_Body! Quit it! Hold up! What are you doing?!_

Her body, in wonderful Blake Belladonna fashion, did nothing to heed her warnings. Yang’s eyebrow quirked, and just as she was about to open her mouth, just as Blake was getting to the place where their breaths would start to mix together, where all she would smell was Yang and Yang’s smile would be against hers and things would start WORKING for the first time in a long time-

Yang’s phone rang. She jolted up and leaned back, pushing the answer button and talking into it.

Blake felt like she was going to have heart palpitations.

\---

After a few minutes of mourning her failed love life in Yang’s lap (the only really appropriate place to do it), Yang got off the phone and grinned. “We’re good! Snow plow has gotten us through this after all! We can finally head out!” She gently raised Blake’s head from her lap, awkwardly scooted off of the couch while holding it with hands that seem to be searing marks into her skin, and let it drop. The temptation to stay on the couch crept up on Blake and grabbed her with an iron grip, and her head flopped onto the cushion with a ‘thud.’ She let out a muffled scream into it, but finally got herself up and walked to the classroom she had slept in to grab her backpack and book.

As she grabbed her textbook, she felt something damp on her cheeks. _Dammit, really? I’m not some lovesick teenager. She obviously just wasn’t interested in pursuing this. She probably wasn’t even queer. Get over yourself._ She heard footsteps padding around the floor behind her. She was honestly just too annoyed to look, so she spoke to the air in front of her.

“Oh, are you maintenance? Or the snow-plow guy? Thanks for finally coming. You really saved my chances with Y-”

“Blake?”

The words died in her throat as she turned around. Yang stood there, holding out her jacket with a worried expression on her face, eyebrows pressed inwards and mouth agape. She seemed to take a moment to compose herself, before asking, “What’s up, Blake? I thought we were having a lot of fun together.”

Blake's fists clenched as she yelled, not giving herself a chance to lose this burst of angry bravery. “You know what? I thought so too. I thought we were having a really good time, and that we had similar interests, and that you made me laugh, and your eyes are the prettiest that I’ve ever seen, and you complimented my bracelet, and I’m still going and no one is stopping me, but! But you! You kept backing out whenever I tried to get close to you! So… obviously you don’t want to go on like, a date, or anything. Which is fine, whatever, my love life isn’t the best, but still! You built up my hopes and my dreams and-”

“Blake.”

“You threw them in the tr- What?! What could you possiblymrph.”

That sentence would never be completed, because at that moment, Yang closed the distance between them, placed a warm hand on the back of her neck, and slammed their mouths together for a kiss. Their mouths slotted together with easy synchronicity, and Blake felt herself relax as she tilted her head to give Yang better access. Something buzzed pleasantly in the back of her head, but it was hard to focus on that with the pressing heat of Yang's lips on hers. She felt herself being pushed into a desk, which encouraged her to push back with the same force. She felt the hint of a smile as they kissed, sloppily and messily and in ways that they don’t show in the movies. They detached after a few seconds, Blake’s gaze hazy, while Yang… blushed. Deeply, going from the tip of her nose to her ears. Blake held out a hand to trace the color, tugging at Yang’s ear when her hand made it there. Yang swatted the hand away, and tried to mutter something out.

“What was that?”

“... I wanted to go soon so I could ask you out.”

“Wait, what?”

Yang shook her head and threw up her arms. “Well, I didn’t want to ask you when you were stuck in here! If you said no, or you were uncomfortable, I wanted to give you an out! I saw the bracelet from the second I saw you passed out on a book, and I was, yeah, a little curious and a little attracted to you! So I just… ugh, this went really bad, huh?” She took Blake’s hand, interlocking their fingers and squeezing.

Blake sighed, squeezing back. “Okay, it went bad, but not too bad. I mean, we do… like each other? Romantically?” After receiving a very enthusiastic nod from Yang, she continued. “And we want to go on a date?” Another nod. Good. “Where do you want to go?”

Yang tilted her head. “You still want to hang out? We’ve been together for like six hours or something.”

“Well, uh, if that was round uno for the kissing, I’m a little interested in round dos,” Blake said, managing to sound a little cool for once.

Yang smirked, pulling out the deck of cards from her coat pocket. “U-no I’m up for that.”

Blake booed her, quietly, but leaned in for another kiss. At least to stop the terrible puns for just a few moments.


End file.
